Of Space Bros and German Prosecutors
by risokura
Summary: When space dorks and ex-rock star prosecutors collide. KlavierApollo


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ace Attorney.

**A/N**: Gonna have happy times with no dead space boys. Yeah.

-x-

_Of Space Bros and German Prosecutors_

-x-

It was a typical movie night.

A time honored tradition that Clay and I had started around the end of middle school. It had survived high school, continued through college and into present day. While the frequency had declined with time, we made sure to meet at least once a month to spend the night together watching crappy flicks from decades past. Tonight it was my turn to host.

Clay popped up at my apartment a little past eight o'clock with a smile on his face, a book bag slung over his shoulder and two boxes of pizza tucked underneath his arm. I let him into my apartment, gesturing toward the couch which was already set up for movie night—pillows and a ton of blankets—and closed the door. It had been nearly impossible for him to get time off from his training, but Mr. Starbuck seemed to understand that he needed to get out once in awhile and was more than willing to accommodate.

Our movie for the night was this horrible sci-fi flick from the late 50s. Clay didn't really care. The worse the movie the better the night we had. I set about popping the popcorn while Clay dropped his bag to the floor and set the boxes down on the coffee table in front of my TV. "I got half Hawaiian, half pepperoni and one plain pie."

"Such a selection." I chuckled, throwing a bag of microwavable popcorn into the microwave.

"We all know how picky you are."

"Highly selective is the world you're looking for."

After the microwave beeped, I poured it into a bowl and sprinkled a tiny bit of cayenne pepper on top. When I returned, Clay had already dimmed the lights and was munching his way through his first slice of pizza. He turned to look at me, "Whaddaya got to drink?"

"I bought an entire bottle of Pepsi for you to devour at your whim." I said, rounding back into the kitchen to pull the two liter soda bottle from the fridge and placed it at his side, "Drink to your heart's content."

"You don't know what you're missing, Apollo."

"I'll stick with my Coke, thanks." I eyed the button down shirt and jeans he was wearing, "You know it's always weird seeing you out of that blue jumpsuit."

He looked down at his shirt and shrugged, "Gotta wear civvies when I'm out in public, you know?" Clay finished his pizza and wiped his hands on his pants, "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

I turned on the TV and began fiddling with the remotes so I could get the DVD player, "Why don't you just wait and see?" I pulled the popcorn bowl into my lap and grabbed a handful.

Clay stole the bowl of popcorn from out of my lap soon after and immediately lit up just as the movie began, "You picked Ed Wood again, didn't you?"

I sighed as Clay sat up and moved closer to the television, "Can the movie even start before you guess what it is?"

"Plan 9 From Outer Space, whoop whoop!" He pumped his fist and turned to look at me, "Come on, Apollo. What kind of astronaut would I be if I didn't know the worst science fiction movie in the history of American cinema?"

I reached for the remote to pause the DVD player, "That's like saying what kind of lawyer would I be if I didn't know the worst Supreme Court case in the history of the American justice system."

Clay reached for a handful of popcorn, "Well, do you?"

"…There are several, actually." I retorted, "But we're not here to discuss legal matters. Now, no more interruptions."

I resumed the movie with a wordless shrug from Clay and drew my blanket back over my shoulders. I stole the bowl of popcorn back into my lap and shoveled a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"Jeez, I forgot how bad this movie is."

"Shh."

"Apollo, you always do this. How are we supposed to enjoy movie night if we don't comment on the finer intricacies of the movie while watching it?"

"Clay, this isn't Mystery Science Theater."

"Apollo and Clay's Space Movie Theater."

"No."

"It's got a nice ring to it, haha."

I sighed, turning back to the movie, "You know, it's a shame this was one of the last films Bela Lugosi was ever in. Not really a testament to his legacy, is it?"

Clay paused before he threw another piece of popcorn into his mouth, "…I think this movie is pretty solid, actually."

"None of it makes sense."

"Ed Wood was a genius. A misunderstood genius."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." I said, placing the bowl of popcorn down on the floor between the two of us, "The man was constantly ridiculed for his lack of cinematic prowess."

"And that's what made him a genius," Clay countered, "Come on, Apollo. You're a lawyer… and you work for _Phoenix Wright,_ no less. You know you have to read between the lines when it comes to these kinds of things."

"Read between what lines? It's 1950s cinematography, so by definition, it's terrible."

"Exactly." Clay said, "And that's where you have to find the genius in everything."

"…You know … you confuse me more than any witness in court ever could." I took a sip of my soda.

"You're just not thinking hard enough." Clay replied, giving a hearty laugh, "What did you tell me Mr. Wright told you once? You've got to … _flip_ the movie on its head and then maybe you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Now you're bluffing."

"Nope," Clay crossed his fingers over his heart and shook his head, "I swear on my forever mentor, Solomon Starbuck and my duty as an astronaut, I would never do as such. You, on the other hand Apollo, have mastered that skill."

"…Maybe you should have become a prosecutor instead of an astronaut. I'd like to see how I'd fair against you in court."

Clay laughed and shook his head, "Law is most definitely without a doubt not for me. I'd fall asleep reading one of those books you had your face permanently stuck in during college." He grinned, "They were useful paperweights, though."

"Hold it! I definitely remember catching you reading a book on space law when were sophomores."

"Well, maybe…" Clay scratched his chin, "Let's not debate this, though. Can we get back to the movie?"

"You're the one who started all of this."

Clay was about to retort when the bell to my apartment began to ring. He turned to look at me, eyebrows rising in surprise, "You order another pizza?" He asked, turning to look at the two stacked boxes before us.

"No…" I said, turning to look at the door when there was a soft rapt against its surface, "…Give me a minute."

Clay shrugged and paused the movie as I rose to my feet and crossed the length of the living room to the front door. I peeked through the front hole in the door and immediately stiffened when I saw who was on the other side.

Later on, when all of this was said and done, I would look back on it and laugh. But not presently, because Klavier was currently standing outside in the hallway, phone pressed to his ear and his back to the door. I slowly let my head hit the door and sighed inwardly. No, no, _no_. This wasn't happening, was it? How in the world could I have forgotten? I was so _stupid_. Stupid and forgetful.

It had just dawned on me that I had scheduled movie night with Clay on the same night as date night with Klavier. I knew something felt off... like I was forgetting to remember something all damn day. God, it was just …I'd been so swamped with work from my last case and trying to find time to hang with Clay, that I had completely forgotten that somewhere in that mess that I had given Klavier the green light to come over and take me out.

I could only bang my head on the door as the phone began to ring and Clay jabbed a thumb toward it, "Want me to take care of whoever is at the door while you get that? Judging from your reaction right now it must be someone you don't want to see."

I shook his head, "That's not it."

I turned to the heavens and began to mutter a couple of prayers under my breath. _Please, God. Even though most of my prayers to you have gone on ignored for my twenty three years of existence. Please. Just for one night, make sure things go right?_ I turned the locks to the door just as the ringing of his phone died down and poked my head out of the door.

"Klavier."

Klavier turned around just as I shut the door to the apartment and leaned against the frame. His blue eyes immediately lit up as he clicked his phone off and shoved it in his front pocket, "Forehead." He greeted, looking me up and down, "Ah, what's this? A new look for me, ja? Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"No, it's not a new look. Its… " I bit my lip and looked up at Klavier's kind expression, "…How do I even begin to explain this?"

"Explain what? Why you're not dressed, yet? Do as you usually do in court with that loud, booming voice of yours." Klavier teased as he rested his hands on his hips. He titled his head to the side as he observed the flannel blanket draped over my shoulders, "You haven't come down with something, have you? If that's the case, don't worry. I'll be glad to give you all the attention you need tonight."

I huffed, drawing the sheets around my shoulders, "No, I'm not sick. It's … I messed up is what's the problem."

Klavier's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What's wrong, Apollo?"

"There's been a scheduling conflict…" I said, finally meeting Klavier's eyes, "A really big one, actually."

Before I could explain any further, the door opened behind the two of us and I tensed up. Clay poked his head out into the hallway, "Hey, what's taking so long?"

Klavier looked at the sheepish look I was more than likely giving him and then at Clay standing behind me qand his eyebrows lifted slightly in curiosity, "Ah? Perhaps this is the scheduling conflict, ja?"

Clay turned to me as I stepped from between the two of them, "Huh?"

He began snapping his fingers to an imaginary beat in his head, "Ack, my apologies for the rude interruption. But, you see Forehead and I—"

I immediately cut Klavier off before he could finish and quickly gestured in his direction, "Clay, this is Prosecutor Gavin." As the words rolled off my tongue, Klavier looked at me curiously. I looked pointedly at Klavier as if to silently convey something to him. Clay doesn't know.

"…Gavin? I thought your old boss was ..." Clay drifted off, looking between the two of us, "Oh, oh! Wait. Is this Klavier? …I thought he looked kind of familiar…" He crossed his arms over his chest, "Klavier Gavin... so you're the guy my best friend's been facing off against in court and beating every time, huh?"

"Beating every time?" Klavier questioned, laughing gently, "Herr Forehead, what insidious lies about our court dates have you been spouting to this friend of yours?"

I pulled the blanket tightly around his shoulders, "Well, I did."

"So modest, ja?" Klavier asked, his shoulders shaking in laughter.

"Isn't he?" Clay agreed, "…So what brings you to Apollo's neck of the woods tonight?"

"Ah, forgive me, I …" Klavier ran a hand through his bangs as he always did, "I wasn't aware that Apollo was having company tonight. I merely came by to take him out and …" He glanced toward me to see the pleading look I was giving him and smiled gently, "…Talk business. But I see he's all tied up."

"Business? Like legal stuff?"

"Yes." Klavier nodded, "…_Legal_ stuff."

Clay turned to me, "Kind of odd to be meeting with a prosecutor out of court, huh? Doesn't that hurt your case?"

Not with this one. I rolled my eyes at Klavier and crossed my arms over my chest, "Not always. And besides it wasn't about a case we were both assigned to… it's uhm …" I glanced at Klavier, "It was about that recent homicide down by the old park… uh, People Park, right?"

"Oh, yes. Quite the brutal case, ja?" Klavier nodded his head. Thank God he was catching onto my lies and just spinning them as rapidly as I fired them, "…Forehead here thought it was connected to a previous case that happened last fall so I was bringing down some files for him… so we could go over and discuss them. Together."

"Huh, haven't heard about that in the news…"

"It's a bit of a low key case." I interjected quickly.

"Yes, yes. Very _top_ secret stuff."

"Well, if you say so…" Clay shifted his gaze between the two of us, seemingly skeptical at first, but shrugged his thoughts away and turned to me, "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Don't be rude. Aren't you going to invite him in?"

"…It's movie night."

Clay shrugged, "So? Isn't it your fault you dragged poor Prosecutor Gavin—"

"—Bitte, call me Klavier—" Klavier quickly interjected.

"Gotcha—anyway, isn't it your fault you dragged Klavier all the way across town to your place in the first place?" Clay chastised, "The least you can do is let him come in after all this trouble and hang with us for awhile."

Klavier turned to me and raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Honestly, I had no idea what he was thinking. He turned back to Clay and gave him his characteristic smile, "Ah... I do not wish to intrude. I—"

"Nonsense." Clay linked Klavier's arms with his own and pulled him in before Klavier or I could protest to the matter, "Apollo called you over here. Might as well stay awhile, right?" He extend his hand to Klavier just as the two of them crossed the threshold, "By the way, I'm Clay."

Klavier shook his hand enthusiastically and then looked over his shoulder at me, "Well. Aren't you coming, Forehead?"

…It was going to be a long night.

-x-

_"Who is that in the picture with you?"_

_I glanced up at Klavier and then over to the picture he was gesturing toward on my dresser. I didn't have to look twice before I sunk back into his embrace and closed my eyes. A small smile came to my face and it wasn't the result of postcoital bliss._

_"That's Clay."_

_"...An ex-lover?" Was that a tinge of jealousy I heard in his voice?_

_"No, Klav. He's my best friend. Has been since we were twelve."_

_"Hm…" Klavier seemed to be mulling the information over in his head before asking me his next question, "Where was that picture taken?"_

_"Just after I got my results for the bar exam." I replied, "Why the sudden interest?"_

_"I can't be curious, Forehead?" Klavier asked, running a hand threw my hair, "I would like to meet him one day… he seems important to you."_

_"Yeah… maybe."_

-x-

"So this is the famous Clay, ja?" Klavier whispered to me, sneaking a glance at Clay who was on the other side of me, "You've got quite the cute best friend, Forehead. Almost as cute as you."

"Shh," I turned to him and put a finger to his lips, "We'll talk later."

"Ja, ja. Later." Klavier turned his eyes to the ceiling and then to the movie, "What is this anyway?"

"Plan 9 From Outer Space," I answered under my breath again, "Klavier, I swear."

"You swear what, Forehead?"

"Shut up."

Clay turned to look at us, "What's wrong with you two over there?"

"American cinema isn't really my thing after spending so much time in Germany." Klavier said, "I'm more of a new age guy."

"Oh, well that's all right." Clay grinned, "Old sci-if flicks are a bit of a tradition between Apollo and I, but we can change to something a little more modern when this is over if that's okay?"

"Quite the accommodating friend you have, Apollo." Klavier said, turning to me, "Maybe you could learn a little something from him, ja?"

Clay laughed, "Nah, he's always been stubborn. Ever since we were kids."

"Kids, huh?" Klavier sat up so he could get a better look at Clay, "So you've known Herr Forehead when he had a little forehead?"

"…No, it's always been pretty big." Clay grinned, "Probably what he gets for poking it when he's thinking all the time."

"Ah, yes." Klavier nudged me and I groaned, "You do that a lot in court, ja?"

"I like how the two of you think you can just talk about me like I'm not in the room." I snapped and then turned to Clay, "Don't get friendly."

"Why not?" Clay asked, glancing at Klavier, "You and Klavier seem to be. Seems your relationship is more friendly than you let on, Apollo."

"Ah, Apollo likes to keep our relationship …" Klavier trailed off and gave me a sideways glance, "…low key. Wouldn't want the courts to think that a defense attorney and prosecutor are in cahoots with one another, ja?"

Clay shrugged, "…What about all those stories I used to hear in the tabloids about Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth?"

Klavier and I glanced at each other and I could feel my face heating up. He just laughed in response. He was doing this on purpose, I knew he was. "Ja, Herr Wright and my boss…" Klavier mused for a minute, "…They're quite the special pair, aren't they? Childhood friends just like you and Apollo here."

"Yeah, I guess." Clay turned back to the movie which we had forgotten all about, "So, going back to before. Apollo never did tell me why you started calling him Forehead."

"Please. Don't get him started." I pleaded, wishing we could all just focus on the movie again.

"Ah, it was the Meraktis case last year, wasn't it? Apollo made a reference to where the victim had been shot. …Plus, as we stated before… the area is quite expansive, isn't it? These days it's become something of an endearing nickname, I think so."

"You're the only one that thinks so." I countered.

"Almost as endearing as that loud voice of his." Klavier continued, ignoring me completely.

"Apollo doesn't know what an inside voice is." Clay agreed, turning away from Klavier and back to the television.

"Ja… " Klavier lowered his voice so only I could her him, "You're quite the _screamer_ aren't you?"

I socked him as hard as I could in the side for that one and he flinched slightly. While he was rubbing his side, I folded my arms and huffed. I was about to kick this glimmerous fop out of my apartment in two seconds if he didn't behave himself.

I leaned forward to pull a slice of plain pizza from the half empty box and sighed, "If you two are done talking about me. Can we please focus on the movie?"

"We're not missing much, Apollo." Clay laughed.

"Is this supposed to be a comedy?" Klavier asked.

"No," Clay shook his head, laughing again, "It's supposed to be a science fiction thriller. The director's vision is just … extremely misunderstood. Have you ever heard of Ed Wood?"

"_Who_?"

"We'll be here all night." I sighed, letting my head loll back and hit the wall behind the sofa, "He's like the Winston Payne of the movie world."

"Ah… feeble and insignificant?"

"In so many words, yes." I replied, reaching for the bowl of popcorn that sat on the coffee table. "Except Clay over here thinks he's a genius."

"Hm, a genius at comedy, perhaps?"

"Looks like someone agrees with me."

"You never said he was a genius at humor. Just a genius."

Clay shrugged, "I can change my mind, can't I?"

"In a court of law you can't!" I protested, resisting the urge to slam the bowl of popcorn in my lap.

"I'd like to … amend my testimony."

Klavier laughed, "Ah, Forehead. Your friend really knows his terms, doesn't he?"

"Don't encourage him." I snapped, turning to look at Klavier. I sighed, sinking further into the chair and pulling my flannel sheet back over my shoulders.

Clay laughed and pulled me in by my shoulders, "What do you think, Apollo? If you were up against the two of us in court, how well do you think you'd fare?"

"I don't want to think about it. Can we please get back to the movie?" We had already bypassed twenty minutes of it thanks to their constant chatter.

"All right, all right." Clay relinquished his hold on me and slouched down into the couch, "Wanna count how many times Lugosi's double comes up?"

"We've done that before."

"Let's do it again."

I paused the movie finally and turned to Clay, "That would include running the movie back to the beginning and watching it again."

"I don't think I could take that … ja?"

"...Why don't we just put in a whole new movie all together. No one is really watching this anymore since the two of you seem intent on talking through the entire thing." I interjected, rising from the couch and walked over to the DVD player to eject the disc.

"I guess that works, too." Clay reached forward for another slice of pizza, "Got many ideas for movies, Klavier?"

Klavier shrugged, "Das Boot?"

"...What in the world is that?" I asked, "About Germans in boots?"

"No, it's an old German war times movie, right?" Clay affirmed, "That's not really new age, is it Klavier?"

"Ja, but it's one of my favorites." He admitted, "I'm surprised you've heard of it."

"I've always been a bit of a film buff." Clay shrugged, "I feel like we'll talk our way through that movie as well, though."

"Then let's forgo the movie, ja?" Klavier stretched out on the couch, "The night is young and so are we. How about we go out? My treat, just the three of us. It's the least I can do for intruding on your movie friendship activities."

"Movie night." I corrected him, and glanced at the clock. "And Clay has to be back at the space center early tomorrow morning—"

"I'm down."

"_Clay_."

"I'll be fine." He ignored my protests and clamped a heavy hand on my shoulder, "You have anywhere in mind in particular?"

Klavier glanced at me and then at Clay, "Just a little hotspot Apollo and I have gone to a couple of times. You know, to discuss _legal_ matters."

"Seems like you and Apollo seem to do that a lot, huh?"

"Oh, we do."

"I'm. Still. In. The. Room." I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Of course you are, Forehead. Come, throw on your Sunday best and let's go paint the town red." Klavier poked at my backside, "Go on."

"Yeah, Apollo. Go on." Clay said, echoing Klavier.

"Now wait just a minute here," I stood up from the chair and turned to face the both of them, "I refuse to be manhandled into anything by the two of you."

They both stared back at me like I had two heads, looked at one another and smiled in mutual agreement. Anyone would look at this and say to themselves: Apollo, what the hell is wrong with you? Your best friend and significant other are getting along. These are the types of things you want to happen.

I mean it's great... really it is. But, you know there's the little matter of not being completely ... _out_ yet and I don't know if I'm even ready to talk about this with Clay yet. Maybe he already knows... his powers of perception have always been pretty good. ...Even better than mine sometimes. Plus, Klavier was being a notorious flirt and dropping hints—more like slapping Clay with them—left and right. He had to have known ... he was just being polite by not saying anything, right? Right?

"...Apollo. Go get dressed." Clay said.

"Me? What about you?"

Clay turned to Klavier, "This okay for this hot spot of yours?"

Klavier nodded his head, "It's nothing too fancy, I promise. You're fine. Apollo on the other hand would be making quite the entrance with his ensemble." Klavier looked at me, "Now enough stalling. Go get dressed before I do you the honor of stripping you myself, ja?"

Clay looked at me and resisted the urge to laugh, "Sounds like he means business."

I didn't bother dignifying them with a response as I turned on my heel and left the living room, leaving their incessant chatter behind me.

-x-

"_Mein Gott_, you've been to outer space?! The only stars I've ever seen are in the eyes of my adoring fans at a concert or in the night sky."

Clay gave a hearty laugh and shook his head, "No, no. I haven't been to space... well, not yet. I'm currently undergoing some really intense training for a launch this December. It'll be my first time..." He grabbed his beer from off the table, "I can hardly wait."

"Sounds out of this world. Literally, ja?" Klavier and Clay both laughed and then he elbowed me, "Forehead, how come you never told me your best friend was such an interesting person? And an_ astronaut_!"

"You never asked." I muttered, sipping on my second gin and tonic of the night. I wanted to get buzzed so this whole thing would be somewhat more tolerable.

"...Correction. I did." Klavier frowned, "There's a picture of the two of you in Apollo's apartment. Quite the perfect shot if I say so."

"Oh..." Clay seemed to perk up immediately when he realized the picture Klavier was referencing, "...You mean the one on his bedroom dresser?"

"Ja, that's the one."

I nearly choked on my drink and cleared my throat rather loudly. Clay cast a knowing glance at me and simply smiled before answering Klavier, "It was taken after this dork here passed the bar exam. Well, after he got his results in the mail that is. He came flying down to the space center waving the paper in the air and looking for me. Solomon was the one who took the picture for us."

"I'm a dork? What about when you finally got accepted into the space program directly out of graduation?" I nudged Clay with my elbow, "As if getting a recommendation from Solomon Starbuck didn't help your case at all."

"All right, all right." Clay waved a hand to stave me off, "I was just as excited as you were."

"You have to go to university… to become an astronaut?"

He turned to Klavier who was running his finger along the rim of his drink, "Yeah... actually it doesn't really seem like common knowledge but you do need a bachelor's degree to become an astronaut. I majored in engineering and did a Russian minor."

"Quite the ambitious friend you have, Apollo."

Clay laughed, "Yeah, well. It's a dream I've even chasing ever since we were in middle school," He glanced at me, "Same as Apollo here. It might have taken some time, but we made it. Finally.

I downed my drink and set the empty glass down in front of me, "Yeah, _finally_." I hiccuped and covered my mouth gently, "Sorry."

"Always the lightweight. Had enough to drink, Forehead?" Klavier asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"No," I answered, feeling a tinge of a buzz coming on, "Can you order me another…Klav?"

"Well, when you put it that way." Klavier rose from his seat at the booth and turned to look at Clay, "Do you want something too, Clay?"

"No, no, I'm fine." He cast a curious look my way and moved a little closer when Klavier was gone.

I turned to look at him, "…Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I am." Clay grinned, "Are you?"

I shrugged and sunk into the plush seat, "I guess. Thought things would turn out worse than they appear to be, though."

"And just want to do you mean by that, Apollo?" Clay questioned, softly.

"You two." I said, gesturing over at Klavier who was preoccupied with one of the bartenders and then turned to Clay, "I didn't know how you two would act around each other."

"And just _why _would you worry about that?" Clay took a swig of his beer, but his expression seemed to get warmer. Or was he getting closer? I don't know.

"…Clay." I began, fiddling with my thumbs and sighed heavily, "Me and Klavier, we—"

"I know. You don't have to say it." Clay held out his hand to stop me from continuing.

"You're not … disgusted?"

Clay sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Can I hit you now or later?"

"I'm sorry. I just … I know you're fine with those kinds of relationships. But, I didn't know how you'd react if you knew your _best friend _was in one." I shook my head, "No, that's not it. I'm just …I'm still confused about all of this. We're taking things slow, but I'm pretty sure I'm … _that_ way."

"Gay?" Clay said outright as he took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah." I nodded my head, shaking my empty glass, "I mean, Clay, I'm sleeping with _Klavier Gavin_ of all people."

"He seems like a good guy." Clay said, "Perfect for my best friend."

"…He called you cute, you know."

"I'd say he has good taste."

"You're just as impossible as he is." I sighed, "So … you're okay with all of this? I mean … I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really should have. But we thought it would be best to keep the relationship a secret for awhile. You know … with the type of lives that we both lead. It's for the best if everyone doesn't get involved in our personal affairs."

"I understand," Clay reassured me, "So stop worrying about it, okay? As long as your happy, that's all that matters to me. Like I said, Klavier seems like a good guy… but you know I'll pound him into the ground if he hurts you in anyway."

"I can do that myself."

Klavier returned with two drinks, one more gin and tonic for me and a rum and coke for himself. He glanced at the two of us as we were huddled up and raised a curious eyebrow, "Have I interrupted something? Shall I leave you two alone to finish your conversation?"

"No, we're done." Clay said, ruffling my hair and sliding away from me, "So, Klavier. Tell me. Just how does one _become_ a prosecutor rock star?"

I shook my head, "Please. _Please_. Don't get him started, Clay. He won't stop."

"Nonsense, Forehead. This is a story everyone needs to hear."

"Please, God. No."

"Don't be rude, Apollo." Clay nudged me and smiled, "I want to hear this."

"Ja, don't be _rude_, Apollo." Klavier said and turned back to Clay, "Well … I was seventeen and on my way to my first debut in court…"

-x-

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Clay asked, "There's more than enough room."

Klavier smiled softly and shook his head, "Nein, nein. I've intruded in on your time with Apollo for long enough. And I have other matters to attend to."

"Yeah, I understand." Clay crossed his arms over his chest and returned the smile, "Hey, maybe next time you can come with Apollo to the space center and hang with us there?"

"If it's okay with you?" Klavier glanced at me then Clay, "Apollo has no say in this matter."

"No, he doesn't." Clay grinned, "Anyway, good night, Klavier."

"Goodnight to you, Herr Astronaut. Protect mein Forehead for me, ja? Make sure some space invaders don't come and whisk him away into the night?"

"You got it."

The two of them did this really stupid fist bump thing and I felt myself sighing heavily on the inside. At least they liked each other … I guess that was what really mattered. Clay stepped aside so that I could say goodbye to Klavier next.

"…Well, this has been fun, ja? Not as disastrous as you thought."

"I know."

"…You two talked?"

"A little." I replied, "…He's okay with everything."

Klavier nodded his head in understanding, "As I expected him to be. I told you you had nothing to fear."

"Yeah, well… you should get going." I leaned up on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Call me when you get in?"

Klavier always took things up a notch and grabbed me by the chin and pulled me in for a quick, rough kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, I glowered at him and he ran a hand through his bangs, "Ja, schatz. I'll call you when I get home. _Bis später_."

I watched him from the front door as he boarded the elevator and disappeared inside. I closed my front door and then turned back to Clay who was sitting on the couch again, "Thanks for coming out tonight. I appreciate it."

Clay shrugged, "S'no problem. I enjoyed myself. And meeting Klavier was nice, too."

"…Yeah…" I glanced at the clock and then turned to Clay, "So, what are we going to do now? You in the mood for another movie?"

Clay turned to me, "Maybe …"

"Which one?"

"I was thinking of watching what Klavier suggested earlier."

"Clay."

"… _Das Boot_?"

"…Clay. _No_."

"But, Apollo—"

"_NO."_


End file.
